Pulmonaria hybrid.
xe2x80x98Northern Lightsxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Pulmonaria, of the family Boraginaceae, which originated as an open-pollinated cross between unknown parents. This is known to be an outcross because Pulmonaria does not normally self-pollinate. Due to the fact that the instant plant and parent plants are interspecific hybrids from several generations of interbreeding and selecting, no species designations are given.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Very silver foliage with deeply undulating margins.
2. Pink flowers.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.